


Wizard's Brew

by DevilishHinteh (HintehDehPengu)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Farting, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Potions, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/DevilishHinteh
Summary: Adolphus was an adept wizard, knowing only a few spells and tomes. His potion making, however, was marvellous.Adolphus shared his tower with a more experienced wizard named Aeolus. He had a massive bubble butt that Adolphus admired often. Aeolus would make for a good subject for his newest potion…
Relationships: Adolphus/Aeolus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Wizard's Brew

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! I have tons of ideas for fart fetish stories, and I can't wait to write them all!

"Here, Aeolus!" Adolphus called the older wizard over. "Come check this out!" Aeolus came running, his bubble butt bouncing in his robes as he did so. "What is it, Adolphus? Another of your potions?" He asked. "Yup. This one makes you levitate!" Adolphus smirked knowingly.

There was only one thing Adolphus knew that he wanted in life… and that was Aeolus's massive ass suffocating him with his potent gas. He'd had a crush on his older friend for a long time, and now was the time to confess. He knew that Aeolus was always embarrassed when farting, he'd always try and hide it from his younger friend. Now, this potion would change that. He hoped, anyway. Once he took it, in a few hours he'd be a farting machine. All he had to do was convince him to take a seat, and let rip…

"Try some, go on!" Adolphus waved the murky green liquid in his friend's face. "Go on, then… but this better not be a prank!" Aeolus said, taking the flask and downing the whole lot. "Bleh, that tasted awful!" He exclaimed. The two wizards waited a few moments… and then some more…

"Well? I'm not levitating. Guess you've got some work to do." Aeolus handed the flask back to Adolphus, and walked back to his side of the tower, fiddling with some ingredients. "Just a few hours now…" Adolphus thought.

* * *

An hour later, the two wizards bumped into one another in their common area. "Um… Adolphus?" Aeolus asked, holding his stomach. "Yes, my wizard friend?" Adolphus answered, smirking knowingly. "I think that potion you gave me… made me… mmmm..!" Aeolus couldn't hold it anymore, and let out a long, loud, potent fart. "Ahh, I'm so sorry, Adolphus!" He went red in the face and rushed up the stairs to his room. Before following him, Adolphus took a long sniff. Whew! That guy could  _ fart _ ! 

He ran after him, barging into his room. He saw Aeolus trying to muffle his rather loud farts with cushions. "Wh-what are you doing here?!" He asked. "This was my plan all along, cupcake." Adolphus laid on Aeolus's bed, seductively looking towards Aeolus and rubbing his bulging belly. "Your… plan?" Aeolus asked, a little confused, but he felt somehow safe with Adolphus rubbing his tummy. "I have to confess, your ass does things to me… makes me feel…  _ hot _ . I knew I needed me a piece of that cake. And after finding out I had a fart fetish, who better to administer their wizard's brew than you?" Adolphus smirked. Aeolus seemed taken back. "I want you to sit on my face." Adolphus sat up, looking right into Aeolus's eyes, planting a kiss on the older wizard's soft lips. "Please… I'll do whatever you want me to, master." Aeolus gasped at the kiss, but seemed to enjoy it. "Do that again." He asked. "What, this?" Adolphus answered Aeolus with another soft kiss. "So you want me to… fart on you?" Aeolus asked, still a little apprehensive. Adolphus quicklg moved his lips toward Aeolus's ear, whispering. "I'll do anything you want me to, master…" He repeated. 

With that, Aeolus smirked. He didn't have to be as shy anymore, even if he was still a little nervous. He pushed Adolphus down lightly, and stripped his robes off, revealing his black, tight boxers that clung to his ginormous ass. "Whew… can't believe you were hiding that under there this whole time…" Adolphus smirked. "Heh… I have to admit, I've been pretty interested recently in experimenting with it…" Aeolus blushed, still a little embarrassed that Adolphus was looking at him in this way. "Oh really?" Adolphus giggled. "Hey, how about you try sitting on my face?" He asked, a sweet but devilish smile painted on his face. Aeolus climbed on top of Adolphus, backing his ass up towards his younger friend's face, wiggling it. He let out a small fart, almost like a warning sign as for what's to come, as he blushed a crimson red. "Come on, you've got more than that in there…" Adolphus teased, grabbing both of Aeolus's asscheeks and spreading them apart. And with that, Aeolus backed his ass up entirely in one swift movement, crushing Adolphus's face under his fat cheeks. He moaned, squirming his ass all over his friend's face. "Fuck! Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Aeolus moaned, grinding himself sexily, really breaking through his shy barrier now. He bent down, giving Adolphus Jr. some love through the tent in his boxers, making Adolphus moan into his two massive cheeks. With this, he blasted out another fart. Adolphus sniffed it up like a madman, moaning for more. The smell was exquisite. Unlike any he'd smelt before… fuck. It was disgustingly beautiful. 

Adolphus soon had to reveal what was under these tight boxers, and peeled them off slowly. He was met with two round golden globes, and he immediately located Aeolus's asshole, and had to pleasure his master. Aeolus yelped in pleasure, releasing another series of loud farts. "Ahh… that feels so good, Adolphus… keep going, slut!" He moaned out. "Calling me a slut now, huh?" Adolphus teased in between his licks of his friend's puckering asshole. "Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Aeolus asked, forcing his ass back and putting all of his weight on to it, crushing Adolphus under it. "Mmmff..!" Adolphus muffled, moaning loudly. This felt amazing! Aeolus's asshole was dripping with sweat, and another massive fart slipped out, loud and proud. Aeolus sighed in relief, as Adolphus breathed it all in through his nose. He loved his new oxygen supply. 

Suddenly, Aeolus got up, worried he might be suffocating his friend. "Are you okay, Adolphus?" He asked, a little concern in his voice. Adolphus opened his eyes slowly. "Come here." He said, groggily. His nostrils still smelt the strong, overpowering stench that was Aeolus's farts. Aeolus laid down next to his friend. Adolphus couldn't help but give his friend another soft kiss. "God… your face stinks!" Aeolus exclaimed, laughing a little. "And who's fault is that?" Adolphus asked seductively. "Go lay down on your stomach, I wanna show that ass of yours a good time." He winked, giving Aeolus another soft kiss before sitting up and waiting for his friend to get into the right position.

Seeing Aeolus like that was heavenly. He was sprawled out, ass in full view, on display… all for him to take in. Adolphus quickly stripped off his own mage's robes, and boxers, and dove back in to Aeolus's asscheeks. "Mmm..! Aeolus moaned, squirming. "I need to fart…" He announced, almost as though he had forgotten the last ten minutes had happened. "Hey, you can just go ahead and do it… makes my aim of getting to be in between these cheeks all the more rewarding." Adolphus smirked, licking at Aeolus's asshole expectantly, getting ready to taste his nasty fart. Aeolus didn't hold back, a barrage of farts spewing out of his asshole on to Adolphus's waiting tongue. "Yeah, taste that!" He said, looking back at the hot site behind him. "You're so good at that, Adolphus, fuck!" He cried out, farting again, making Adolphus flinch back for a second. 

"I can't take this much longer, Aeolus, I need to cum!" Adolphus said, muffled. "Oh yeah? Why don't you fuck my big ass, then?" Aeolus teased, wiggling his two big cheeks, making them shake lewdly as he got up into doggy style. Adolphus couldn't refuse, slurping and spitting all around Aeolus's hole. His hole spasmed and released more deadly farts, Adolphus's nose immediately getting to work and sniffing them straight from the source. "Think I've got you prepared enough?" He asked, inserting a finger. "Mmm, yeah…!" Aeolus moaned, the feeling of the finger odd but sensational. Adolphus inserted another finger, then a third. "Damn, so tight!" He said. Aeolus let rip again, forcing Adolphus's fingers out. He couldn't help but sniff them as he mounted his wizard friend and began to slowly insert his cock. 

"Ahh! Fuck!" Aeolus hissed in pain, but then moaned deeply in pleasure. "Make sure you fuck me good, I'll have a reward for you if you do…" He smirked, already a little out of breath. Adolphus couldn't wait for this reward, so he pushed his cock all the way in, before pulling out with a nice vibration on his cock from a massive fart that Aeolus let out. 

Adolphus began a steady fucking pace, Aeolus farting each time he pulled out even a little bit. "Oh, yeah, fuck me! Harder, faster, please!" Aeolus had, it seemed, turned into the slut. "If that's what you want, baby." Adolphus cooed, speeding up his thrusts, making the rate of farting increase from the built up and quick release of pressure inside Aeolus's asshole. The two of them moaning, the stench in the room, and the thought of this special reward drove Adolphus over the edge. "I'm gonna cum, baby..! Right up your ass!" He grunted, breathing mismatched. "Yeah, fucking cum inside me!" Aeolus cried, still farting in time with Adolphus's thrusts. "Nngh… nngh… NNGH!!" Adolphus grunted, squirting his big, hot load into Aeolus's asshole. Aeolus moaned, the feeling of the hot, sticky liquid inside his ass only turned him on more. As Adolphus pulled out, Aeolus pushed him down to the bed with his ginormous ass, and sat on his chest, facing him. "Now it's time for your reward, baby. You did such a good job." He smiled sweetly, leaning down to give the younger wizard a soft kiss. He turned round, ass pointed promptly at Adolphus's face. With a scrunched face, and a grunt, Aeolus began pushing out a super long, loud fart that sprayed Adolphus's cum everywhere; all over Adolphus's face, chest and the bedsheets behind him. Adolphus must be in heaven right now! Once all the cum had sprayed out, Aeolus planted his ass on Adolphus's face and continued his loud farts. He sniffed the air as he did, moaning at his own wizard's brew. It was delightful; how he hadn't taken such pride in a concoction was a crime! He took his own cock, beginning to jerk off. It didn't take him long to splurge everywhere, the vibrations of his asshole were turning him on as he emptied his gas into Adolphus's face. 

Not too long later, Aeolus stopped. It seemed the potion had run out. He rolled over, laying next to Adolphus. The two looked into each other's eyes. Aeolus, surprisingly, was the first to speak. "That was amazing…" He said, smiling sweetly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as me." Adolphus smiled. "I'll have to tweak the duration time on that potion… I want you as gassy as possible all the time." He then planted a kiss on Aeolus's lips, and the two deepened the kiss. 

"I love you, Adolphus."

"I love you too, Aeolus. Never be ashamed of your farts ever again, okay?" 

"With you under my ass, I don't think I ever will be."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you liked the story, tell me what you liked best!


End file.
